Cosplay
by Lita Maxwell
Summary: Kidam-Costumes never been this much fun...or painful


**_Author: _**Lita Maxwell

_**Fandom: **_Power Rangers

_**Writing Kind: **_One-shot, PWP (Plot? What plot?)

_**Pairing: **_Kim/Adam

_**Rating: **_T to M for language and slight innuendo.

_**Summary: **_Seeing your husband dressed as an anime character can be funny…only if your outfit isn't worse!

Cookies for those who guesses who they're dressed up as! Hints will be provided in the story.

_**Cosplay**_

"What is that?"

"Eh?"

"That horned thing around your neck, someone's gonna poke their eye out if they get too close."

Adam Park gave his wife a sideways glance, trying to adjust the cape in question with a grunt. "Don't blame me, blame the bottomless pit for 'providing' my costume for the party later on tonight." he explained, using his finger to try and loosen it around his neck. "I think the students bribed him."

Kim couldn't help but snicker at the black ranger, she knew several of Adam's students were fanatics of something called 'anime' or something along those lines. It got to the point where his female students would whisper 'Strawberry' or 'Needle Noggin' hoping he wouldn't hear them as he walked by.

It always failed. Now they added a new name to their list: Black Prince or some weird number name.

The former pink ranger didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for Adam. "It can't be any worse than wearing your ranger gear." she said with a smile.

Adam's frown turned into a grin. "So you don't know then."

Kim's face started to drain of color. "Should I ask?"

The Frog's grin widened and nodded towards the stairs. "I'd go look right now so you can kill Rocky when he gets here in a couple hours." he started to snicker as his wife puffed her cheeks and slowly walked upstairs. _'It's just a silly costume Kim, I'm sure Adam's just joking around.'_ she kept thinking to herself, finally reaching their bedroom door. The woman crossed the threshold slowly and looked towards the king size bed.

There lied several tan and maroon pieces perfectly matched to where they were suppose to go on the body all neat and smooth. Kim quirked an eyebrow when she first saw a small strip of maroon cloth outlined in navy blue with two silver clips on the side. "It looks too big for a wrist or a neck strip…" Kim pursed her lips in thought and snapped her fingers in thought. She lifted the strip and tied it around her head, fitting rather snug. "Guess that solves it." she said and lifted up what looked like a sleeveless maroon turtleneck sweater. What surprised Kim was not the weight or feel of it…

But rather how low cut it looked. Kim paled at the thought. "This…this only goes an inch below my chest line!" she exclaimed then looked at the rest.

"Rocky's a dead man after this…"

**_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

"ADAM!!"

Some pounding stairs and a torn cape later, the mentioned man reached to their bedroom. "Kim, what's-" he froze at the sight he saw: his wife was bending on one knee while her other leg was straight in the air. Both arms looked at little loose of where they were positioned in and Kim tried to struggle out. "I'm a little stuck…help?"

Adam couldn't help but snicker a bit; how could Kim get the legs and arms screwed up was beyond him. "Hang on." he replied between snickers as he got on the bed. "Just try moving your leg out slowly."

"I can't, it's stuck!"

"No, your other leg! You have to bend down!"

"I'm going to fall over!"

"No you're not, move towards me!"

"…is that hole suppose to be there?"

"Kim…that's where the neck goes."

"…uh oh…"

"Uh oh?"

"I think my legs fell asleep."

"Crap…"

"Oi! Park-sensei! I'm here to drop off the recordings of the test today!" came a voice to which both rangers paled.

"Danielle's here! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! Where's the damn buttons on this thing!?"

This 'Danielle' was a junior instructor at Adam's dojo who helped the beginners mostly; she also had a tendency to walk in during what she deemed to be the 'wrong time.' This happened to be one of them. A woman in her twenties with dark red hair and brown eyes poked her head in and smiled. "I didn't know where to put these so…" she trailed off as her eyes got huge as tea saucers. There was complete silence until Kim finally spoke.

"It's not what it looks like! I'm stuck in my costume!"

The other woman craned her head a bit the calmly stated to Adam. "Um…there's a couple buttons where the legs are."

The Frog went crimson with embarrassment and spotted the mentioned buttons, finally able to free Kim from the cursed binds who plopped face first into the bed. "Thanks."

"Er…no problem." Danielle squeaked and just left a small notebook on the nightstand. "I just wanted to drop the scores off, I'll see you later bye!" and she ran from the room then the house. It felt that it was safe enough until both Ninjetti heard her voice from outside.

"He chose the Red Lotus! Pay up!"

"Dammit!"

Kim watched as some of the older beginner students slapped a few bills into Danielle's hand, the teacher grinning and saying something about 'otaku's intution' or some weird mumbo jumbo along those lines. "Why did you have to go along with this costume Adam? I feel so exposed!"

He grinned. "It could be worse; Rocky's could've chose the bunny outfit."


End file.
